A Sad Excuse For A Hero
by AnimeAllDayEveryday
Summary: "Why did this happen to me? What did I ever do to you? I don't deserve this!" It was that horrid day that America, or also known as Alfred F. Jones, wished had never come. It was the day... America questioned himself about being a hero... (( Trust me I think the story itself is waaay better that the summary... And I don't own the cover! ))
**_/ Quick Author's Note: If you are triggered easily, then please do not read this. I wouldn't want to cause anyone trouble or sadness. This also gets semi depressing to please be careful, Don't forget to comment what you think please! \\\_**

To most people it was any ordinary day, may have paid their respects but nothing major. But to Alfred F. Jones, also know as America, it was a tragic day. He can still remember the pain. So, can you guess the day? Yep, that's right, it's September 11th. It had been only three years since the terrorist attack but America had built itself back up again... Alfred kneeled in front of a monument dedicated to everyone who had died. He can clearly remember the day, as if it happened yesterday.

 ** _-3 years ago, Alfred's POV-_**

I shot up in a blink of an eye. I look toward my alarm clock, 8:30 AM it read. "Crap!" I shout. "My alarm didn't go off! I'm going to be late!" Today I'm suppose to be hosting a "mini-meeting," that includes Germany, Japan, Italy, France, Canada, China, and England. I rush toward the building near the Twin Towers, now dressed, where the meeting is being held. As I rushed by, I smiled at their shining glory, but something didn't feeling right. I had this bad feeling that had my stomach in knots.

I quickly slammed the two oak-wood doors open while gasping for breath. I look at my watch to see it's 8:45 AM on the dot and sigh in relief. "Ahhh... I made it just in time! Don't worry everyone! The hero's here now!" I cheekily grin. After I settle down, I walk to the front to start the meeting and, of course, England lecturing me on how important it is to be early for meetings.

I walked toward a podium at the front, glancing at my watch one more. '8:46 AM' I say to myself as I being the meeting. "Okay, dudes, Let's start this meeting! For our first prob-" I stop immediately as a pain runs up my right side and images flash through my head. I could feel myself pale as I see the image in my mind. A passenger plane had just crashed into the side of the North Tower. My people's tears, pain, and confusion fill my mind. Suddenly, I feel a warm liquid run down my right side. I look toward it to see blood soaking my clothes. I look back to the other countries- my friends- to see them yelling, only I couldn't hear a single word they uttered. All I could hear were the screams of my peoples. I try to calm down and hide my bad side behind the podiums. "U-Uh... Sorry 'bout that dudes!" I muster up the best smile I could through the, now, burning pain. As I see the other countries settling down, my heart sinks. My _**friends**_ couldn't tell the difference between the **real** and the _fake,_ and honestly it hurt... I push onward ignoring this more depressing side. "As I was saying before! Onto our first problem! Lymphatic Filariasis!"

It now has been 56 minutes since I saw the images and I've been trying to act as calmly as possible because it could've been an accident. 'I shouldn't worry too much.' I had thought to myself earlier but the same stomach knotting feel came back.

I look to the clock to see how much time was them of the meeting; 9:03 AM. Seconds later, the same splitting pain from my right, was now on my left. Both of my side were now burning in terrifying pain. I put my hands on the podium for support. Like before, images flashed through my head. Another plane had crash diagonally into the South Tower.

I quickly compose myself and rush down the stairs of World Trade Center 7, which the meeting was being held. Bursting through the back doors, I quickly run around the building to see smoke arising from each tower. "This is definitely **not** an accident... I'm being attacked!" I said aloud. I rush through the crowd, toward the towers. By the time I got through the massive crowd, it was already 9:59 AM. Terror filled my eyes as, not even 30 seconds later, the South Tower began to collapse under itself. Near the bottom of the tall skyscraper was a small girl, not of the age of 6. As if instinctively, I run to the girl, covering her body just before the tower fell on her. "Alfred!/Brother!/America!/ America-San!/'Murica!" I could hear the yells from others. I held the heavy building on my back as the small girl looked at me in horror. "A-Are you alright, sir?!" I could tell she was panicked. I give her a small nod while smiling. In all honesty, I was paralyzed with pain. But the pain from my people was **_far greater_** than the crushing building parts.

By now it had just passed an hour and nine minutes. The pain grew as oxygen became limited. The girl, which I now know as Anne, passed out by now, most likely from low oxygen or tiredness. Suddenly, the ground started to shake violently and the large piece of concrete on my back began to move. Unable to control the large, and I must say heavy piece, I needed to think quickly. The same roaring sound from before, when the South Tower fell, rang out and that was when everything tore apart.

Nearby pieces began to fall, it felt as if a 10.0 earthquake was shaking the entire world. Only... It was in New York alone. It stopped moments later but the after-shock was bigger that the South's (Basically smaller pieces crumbling and falling). Before I knew it, a giant piece was falling toward us. Widening my eyes, I try to pull the sleeping Anne and I to a safe place. Little did I know that I had no more space left to call "Safe." It happened in a blink of an eyes, well to anyone else it would have. The huge piece came hurtling toward us, or at least what I thought...

I watch in horror as the concrete piece continued falling, just missing me, and fell on Anne's head, crush her instantly. Her blood splattered to nearby building pieces, which included me. Pain crosses my forehead. Not much later I feel blood trailing, and mixing with Anne's, down my face. Honestly, I knew why the pain suddenly hit. It was because I couldn't save Anne when I could've. I mean, it's what heroes do! Tear dam up and my vision blurred from the tears. "God Damnit! Why?! What'd I ever do to you?!" Tears stream steadily down my face, mixing with the blood.

By now there was little to no oxygen left and, surprisingly, an hour and 37 minutes had passed; so it was around 11:26 AM. But the fact Anne died in my arms, had me in a state of shock, pain, and agony. Out of nowhere, immense pain shot my heart. The last thing I remember before passing out was my own cry in frustration.

 ** _-Present, Alfred's POV-_**

There I kneeled in front of a certain name; Anne Werner, the girl I couldn't save... Honestly, this reminded me about WWII(World War 2). I mean, I was stubborn back then too. I refused to join the war when I could've saved billions of Jews, including Margot and Anne Frank. And it doesn't help that the two people I couldn't save were both named Anne... I look sadly at her name. If only I was the hero my people were looking for...

 ** _"I really am A Sad Excuse For a Hero..."_**

 ** _(Extra: Alfred's POV)_**

When I awoke from my unconsciousness the next day, the other countries had told me the building, World Trade Center 7, had collapsed. It scared me a lot, honestly, to think if my friends and people had stayed there...

In all, 2,996 American citizens were killed; 2,606 of them worked in the Twin Towers, there was 78 missing officers, 200 firefighters were dead, 10 medics died trying to save someone, only 20 people were saved from the rubble and 2 of them were officers, more than 6,000 were injured, 125 died during the Pentagon crashing, passengers of United Airlines Flight 93 all died (44) while stopping the 4 hijackers, who also died. There was 19 hijackers in all. One hospital was the closest to the destruction, which was Downtown Hospital, and they had an extremely small facility. Despite being a small facility, this hospital saved dozens of lives... There was no way I'd forget this... but I'd always forgive...

 _ **Standing tall for all to see,**_

 _ **Towering the sky is a no longer would-be**_

 _ **Never swaying by the breeze**_

 _ **But one group sought to seize**_

 _ **Two crash like thunder**_

 _ **Brought all the men to blunder**_

 _ **To watch and scream in fear**_

 _ **No time for a tear,**_

 _ **Men in red fought to defend**_

 _ **But the fire they had to contend**_

 _ **For all breathe to leave your chest**_

 _ **To lay so many to rest**_

 _ **While life seemed to stall**_

 _ **When two towers fall...**_

 ** _/ And that's it! I hoped you semi enjoyed Alfred's viewpoint on this terrible event... Don't forget to comment what you thought of it! Bye-Bye! \\\_**


End file.
